As the processing power available to devices continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with users in new ways. For example, voice-controlled devices may include capabilities that users can activate through user speech or applications executing on mobile devices. In order for these voice-controlled devices to operate, the voice-controlled devices include microphones that capture sound, such as the user speech. The voice-controlled devices also include network components that communicate with a remote system and over a network. For example, the voice-controlled devices may send, to the remote system and over the network, audio data representing the user speech. The voice-controlled devices may then receive, from the remote system and over the network, data representing commands to be performed by the voice-controlled device.
In some instances, a user of a voice-controlled device may not want the voice-controlled device to capture the user speech and/or send the audio data representing the user speech to the remote system. However, this may be problematic, as the voice-controlled device may be configured to constantly capture and analyze the user speech listing for one or more specific triggering words. Additionally, if the user has opted into one or more services provided by the voice-controlled device, the voice-controlled device may send the audio data to the remote system.